Mine
by mysticvysgiyi
Summary: New Summary Edward and Bella come to some new conclusions on a black leather couch. Some mature content and coarse Language. Set right after Eclipse. Now Complete. Enjoy!
1. The Couch

AN: hey! thanks for checking this out! This just randomly popped into my head and I had to get it on paper. For now its a standalone, but...i'm willing to change that if people feel that the story should continue. Please review and let me know. I am sorry about its rough appearence, i did this all unbeta'd. So please read, review, and let me know what you think. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: This is in no way Stephanie Meyer's work, but is inspired by her characters from Twilight.

* * *

She smiled up at me from the couch

She smiled up at me from the couch. A piece of hair was caught from the breeze from the open window; a breeze I couldn't feel. Her cheeks were slightly flushed; her lips swollen. I could feel her small hands along my back, tortuously rubbing the bare skin there. She was so, so, _alive_. And here with me. And even more fantastical, she _wanted_ to be here with me. I still can't wrap my mind around that concept. I felt the slight hum of thoughts swirl around in my mind, but I shut them away, focusing on her completely. I bent down and kissed the slight dimple near the edge of her mouth. I loved that dimple. Especially since I only saw it when she was being playful, like now. Playful meant she was happy and content, and after so many days and months filled with worry and anxiety, she was happy and content; with me.

"Edward, it was always you; forever."

How did she know? How could she look up at me, so happy and content with her life? And I was still deathly worried she would change her mind, that she would realize she had chosen wrong. But she was still smiling, I could still see that small dimple. A hand soothed my back while the other reached for my face, _so warm_, and smoothed out the line between my brows. I closed my hands, enjoying the feel of her small hand tracing my face.

I had missed this. I loved the feel of her warm body pressed against mine, as I smelled the sweet smell of her body and blood, and could see the love and trust in her eyes. The hellish months apart before Italy. I had been so possessive of her when i had come back; knowing that I could never live without the feel of her next to me. Being apart for even a few hours had felt like torture, had been the basest kind of pain. I missed her in those few hours apart, and worried that she would change her mind, would wake up and realize that I had hurt her. She had lived without me once, I knew she could do it again. She was so much stronger than I am. But through everything, after the battle with Victoria and her army of newborns, with her new knowledge of her love for Jacob, she had chosen. She chose me. And she didn't regret it. So far. Yet. And everyday I feared she would wake up and realize her mistake. He could, after all, give her things I never could. A family, a full life, her soul. All I could ever and have ever given her was pain, and loss, and regret. I never wanted her to feel that. To make her feel like she had to give up everything she was, to be with me, and in the end, I could never give anything to her. She did nothing but make sacrifices for us and I give nothing to her in return. She wouldn't even let me give her presents.

Her finger traced my lips, and I felt my answering moan. She chuckled, and I opened my eyes to see her face once more. Wicked and devious she was still smiling. "None of that matters. I will always be yours." How did she know? How did she always know? I thought I was supposed to be the mind reader. I looked down and noticed her lips again, still slightly swollen from my kisses. _Fuck it_.

I growled and attached my lips firmly to hers. She was mine. I had given her the choice; she was mine now. And if something in the future ever changed that, I would fight for her. She was mine. Would always be mine.

* * *

I felt the kiss change. It started out a little less controlled than others we shared and possessive, just like many of the kisses he'd been giving me since I had agreed to marry him. And suddenly it was more. It was explosive. It was like every cell in my body was finding and connecting to his. My hands grasped his shoulders as I rose to meet his kiss. His arms encircled me and held me there. His weight falling a little more on me. His mouth opened and I felt his tongue reach out and lick across my bottom lip. Automatically my own mouth opened and sought his. I felt myself begin to grow dizzy as we fought for dominance.

He broke away, kissing down my neck. I began to breathe again. I began to shiver as his tongue began to suck on the skin of my neck. I felt myself moan in response and he own lips sought further down my neck, to my collarbone. The next thing I knew, my shirt was gone and he was kissing at the skin of my chest, a hand moving to cup me in my bra. It felt so good. But it had to end. We couldn't do anything here, not yet. How had this happened? We had just finished making out and I was trying to soothe his worries, that this was what I wanted, when suddenly he was attacking me.

I would've loved for him to have attacked me a few months ago. Hell, if I was being completely honest, I was loving it now. But I wanted to do this the way we had agreed to months ago. I wanted this to be about us, and the fulfillment of the things we had wanted _before_. Before Jacob. But if I didn't stop things now, it would not end. He wanted me, _thank god!_, and had even been pushing our careful boundaries for weeks now. But I couldn't give in, not with the wedding so close. Not when everything I had ever wanted was in my grasp. Not when everything, _he_ ever wanted was in our grasp. I could do this, I could.

And then, his lips touched my nipple. And all bets were off.


	2. Eurphoria

AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it! It really gave me the drive to put out this small piece so quickly. I'm not sure whether i should make this a small piece as a stolen moment between Edward and Bella or if I should continue this into a more uh...adventuresome work. I'd appreciate any thought or ideas! Also, I know this authors note is an edit (it wasn't included in my origional update), I hope I didn't confuse anyone in thiniing i had uploaded two chapters instead of just the one. Again, thanks again for the amazing reviews! You guys are the best! I look forward to hearing your thoughts and ideas! Mysticvysgiyi.

Disclaimer: This is not Stephanie Meyer; only her characters, which i'm borrowing for a short time. I'll give them back, I promise. ; )

* * *

"Edward, oh God, Edward

"Edward, oh God, Edward..." she breathed in my ear. I had never known that it could feel like this. This sensual, this erotic, this wanted. This is what I had been missing for the last century. I had been missing this connection. The connection between our hearts and bodies; a connection that would merge our _souls_. I had never believed that I had retained my soul after my new birth, but lying here with Bella in my arms now, some ninety odd years later, there had to be something inside me, something that was connecting me to her, I could feel it all along my skin in the places we touched. It was heat. And Passion. And most of all, love. All consuming love. Love that encompassed and out shone everything. It was all that mattered. It was all I could focus on, and feel. One hand skimmed down her body, searching for her hi, hoping to bring us even closer together. I bent my head to the hollow of her throat, smelling her delicious scent, tasting it with my tongue and lips. My hand still covered her bra covered chest. I had always been more than fine with the boundaries I had set for the two of us, knowing that never for an instant could I loose control of myself around her; too afraid that I could kill her even on accident. But now, that control was gone. I wanted her. I needed her. I needed to get closer to that heat, I needed to connect to her, and show her how much I loved her with everything there is inside me. And in the smallest part of me, in a place I could barely acknowledge to myself, I wanted to claim her, for myself. She was mine. Not Jacob's. Not Mike Newton's. Mine. Forever. For eternity. Before I realized what I was doing, I felt my hand on her bare chest. Her smell was mouthwatering. "Edward!" she moaned involuntarily. Could I do it? Would I hurt her? But her smell transfixed me, and I felt my face inhaling the sweet scent of her breast. Cautiously I leaned down even further, and licked her. It tasted so good. Better than anything I had ever felt before. I suckled her lightly, careful with my teeth.

At that moment, there was no need for blood. There was no hunger for her in that way. She was life and love, and I could do nothing more than worship her body with mine. Worship her, my soul. My love. My mate. And the woman who would become my bride in a few short weeks.

"Edward!" sang a soft voice. Bella? Where was the passion in her voice? Why did she suddenly sound like she was slightly amused? Shouldn't she be feeling some kind of pleasure at my ministrations? Was I doing this wrong? I listened and heard the erratic beat of Bella's heart, could feel the trembling in her fingers as one hand stroked my back, the other hand tightened in my hair; her chest heaving beneath my lips. She seemed to be enjoying it. Than why was that annoying little voice still calling out to me? Suddenly Bella's hips shifted beneath mine, pressing even tighter to my hardness. _Christ_.

"Edward! Edward!" sang the same voice. Only I realized it wasn't Bella's voice at all. Alice. And she wouldn't go away until I answered her. _God Damn it! She interrupts me at a time like _this_?_

_"_What do you want Alice?" I croaked. I could feel Bella underneath me, taking deep breaths. It was more than a little distracting.

"Well, I know you aren't supposed to be in there, doing whatever it is that you're doing. I am in charge of giving Bella the perfect wedding, and you're trying to spoil all my fun! Don't go ruin the wedding night before I have a chance to plan it!" I didn't give a damn about her plans, and was about to tell her so, when I felt her thoughts trickle into my consciousness.

_Ed-ward_, I could almost hear her moan in exasperation in her mind. _She really does want to wait until after the wedding. If you continue now, there's a distinct possibility that you could bite her. It wouldn't be your fault, but I think she'll move in such a way that it'll happen on an accident. And all of this hard work will be for nothing._ _There's no point in telling her any of this, it is only one possibility out of hundreds, but I thought we should err on the side of caution, especially since all of the invitations have been sent and-_

"Fine, Alice. Was that all?" Bite her? No. There was no possibility I would bite her. Not until she was ready; not until I was ready. I might be allowing some of my more, well carnal needs, to affect me, but Bella was in no danger. But maybe Alice was right. If Bella did move unexpectedly...I felt my self wince at the thought. And Alice was right. There was no real point in telling Bella. We had to stop. It was further than we had ever been before. She would understand.

A part of me hoped that she would beg me to continue; that she loved what I was doing to her just as much as I loved doing it to her and another part of my prayed that she wouldn't; my self control was beyond shot.

"Well, now that you mentioned it," hedged Alice, "I could use help with the seating arrangements. I think I've got it all done correctly, but I need to make sure that everything is correct. Charlie's list included a few people I didn't know and-"

"Ok Alice! I'll be right there in ten minutes!" panted Bella.

Alice chuckled gleefully from the door. "Ok, ten minutes, any longer and I'm coming in to get you myself."

"Ten minutes Alice!" Bella confirmed. I began to mutter under my breath. Sisters!

I felt Bella take a deep breath. "Oh thank god. I was in the middle of trying to figure out how to get your pants off. Another five minutes and she would have been too late." I looked down and sure enough, one hand was still lying against the button on my jeans. When had I missed that? And then it registered. She had been trying to take my pants off!

At that moment I felt more absurdly pleased since our, _my,_ first kiss. Total euphoria.


	3. Completion

AN: hey guys! I'm so sorry that this took so long! I tried to upload this the other day, but there was some kind of login issues, and then there were some kind of uploading problems. Anyway, here's another part, a wee bit shorter than the other chapters. I do want to say that this fic is going to come to a close soon...but I think I'm going to write a full length fic next, with some actual plot lines. I don't know how long that story will be (a hell of a lot longer than this anyway) or when I'll have a chance to update that one. But as always, I LOVE your reviews, and hope ill have some kind of support for that fic (which will be a sequel to this of sorts).

Reviewers. I think i've responded to all of you, and if i haven't, sorry! This is for my anon. reviewers who I couldn't respond back to before,

Blue Eyed: Thanks! I will! I hope to hear from you again!

FAXfan: Thanks! I'm really glad that you liked the way I portrayed Edward and his emotions. It was kinda hard trying to get in a guys' head, especially a 100 something year old. As for adventuresome, I don't think that this story will be, but the sequel(s?) will be more so. This, if everything goes according to plan, will set the stage for the next story(ies). thanks for your review!! Don't forget to review again!

L: Thanks so much! I'm like really flattered that you like my writing. I never thought i was a good writer, and actually only started posting on fanfic to help my writing. So it really means a lot that you like it. I'll def. finish this story, and I hope, you'll continue reading and let me know what you think! As for your suggestion...I just might...in the next story...:snickers: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

TheTragicFlow: I'm glad that you liked what you saw so far! Hope you go to finish, and enjoyed. And thanks for the review, I know it kinda sucks trying to review when you're out the door. I really appreciate it. Anyway, hope you like this next part, I look forward to your thoughts!

Disclaimer: This is in no way Stephanie Meyer or her work. I might just have kidnapped Edward for a while...eternity...

* * *

It was very difficult trying to keep breathing.

It was very difficult trying to keep breathing. It felt like at any moment I was going to pass out. Edward Cullen was too sinfully good. And he was good at everything he did. More than good. Fantastic. Mind blowing . Superb. Sex_ God_. It's no wonder I lost it. I mean when your own personal Adonis starts to satisfy you in every way possible, there is nothing a person can do, but comply, and try and whip those jeans off as soon as possible! Thank god Alice stepped in when she did. There was no way I could have stopped myself. Not with those delicious burning topaz eyes piercing me, knowing that he wasn't just using my body to please his own; but that he was loving my body, my heart, my mind, and was going to connect his soul with mine.

And I know Edward has a soul. I can feel it in every touch. The tingle that starts and flushes my skin with heat despite his own cool touch. I know he feels it; like lightening. If his skin could heat it would. It's his soul calling out for my own. I know it. i can feel it. And I want to finish the connection as soon as possible. It's like this instinctual craving; this insatiable need. Somewhere deep inside, I know that it won't go away. It can't. I'm just postponing the inevitable. but I have to. I need this. I need to go back to the person I was before Jacob. Before the huge mess I made. I need to have the same wants and rules applied to me as I did then. If only to prove that nothing has changed. To prove that _I_ haven't changed. To prove that I need Edward now just as much as I needed him then. No, I belonged to Edward. He was Mine. He would always be mine. And I would be his. For eternity.

He looks pleased; smug.

Is he just realizing how much he affects me?

Is he gloating that his self control is that much better than mine; a mere human?

But I'm looking into his eyes again, and all I can see there is that same desire to connect, to reaffirm everything we have together. The desire. The hope. The love. The trust. His arousal.

And of everything that I see there; after all of the struggles we've managed to overcome what surprises me most is his arousal; for me. And I find that I'm once again disbelieving. Edward could have anyone - human or vampire - and he chooses me; the plainest of them all. He wants me. Body, mind, and soul. And I feel my breath hitch once more.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" he questions, startling me from my thoughts.

"No I haven't. Not that that wasn't amazing, but..." I trailed off, unsure how to continue. I don't want him to know how much our little couch adventure thrilled me, if he enjoyed half as much as i did it would be torture to hear about it. But I do want to thank him, and let him know that when it is time...he has a willing prisoner.

"I know, love. I'm sorry that I allowed myself to get so carried away. It was never my intention to - " I cut him off before he can continue as realization dawns that he thinks I didn't want it; him.

"Edward stop. I didn't want to say anything, because I was afraid that it might make it that much harder for you, for the both of us if i said it out loud, but, what we were doing? That was the most incredible experience of my life. I want nothing more than to do that with you. Forever. I want you that way, I want it all the time. And I want it so bad it hurts. Because I know that when it does happen, it'll be like-"

"completion," he finishes. And I see my awe reflected back at me. _Exactly!_ He did feel it. I smile as I take his hand in mine; tracing invisible patterns along his skin; small crystal like light winks at me as the sunlight reflects off of his skin. "So we wait."

"Yeah." I'm a little embarrassed about my speech. Admitting to how much you want to have sex is highly embarrassing.


	4. Epiphany

AN: I'm sorry I forgot to add the authors note again. :smiles sheepishly: so I didn't upload two chapters, just the same one twice. Anyway, i just wanted to say, that yes, this will be the last chapter of this story. i want to thank you all so much for your reviews. especailly those of you who have reviewed more than once, it has meant a lot to me, and has really helped me to put these out as fast as i have. So really thank you guys! i lvoe you all! If you guys have any questions or anything feel free to PM or email! What ths means on the grand scheeme of things, for the story is this is the sort of backdrop for the next story. Set the stage if you will. I don't know when the next story will come out. I'm going to New Mexico and i'm not sure when or if i'll have the time to write back. I'll post on my profile when i get some kind of idea. Anyway, read, enjoy, and hopefully review!!

Disclaimer: skip to the end...

* * *

"Completion," I finish

"Completion," I finish. Great god! She can feel this too? This madness? This need to have her with me always. This desire. And it burns. Always burning along my skin. Every touch, every look. And when I'm not with her, it's like there are pieces missing, gone, and my heart the largest piece of all. But when we're together, it's like finding home. Finally finding the other part of me, the most vital part, that's been missing all these years. Because Bella is everything. My everything. Forever. Nothing will ever change that. "So we wait."

We wait until the time is right, until after the wedding, my wedding, our wedding. I can't help but feel the surge of elation that runs through me at the thought. _I'm getting married._ After a century of waiting, I'm getting married, and not to just anyone, but to Bella, my soul mate. And in this moment of elation and perfect contentment and understanding, I know that if I've ever had a soul, it's in Bella's small hands. My long dead heart is useless now, but my soul that she can keep. It's the part of me that she keeps with her. And I'll never want it back. It's hers; always.

"Yes," she answers. I lift a finger to her chin, forcing her to look in my eyes. I take in her beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that tell me more than anything else ever could. I can see her slight embarrassment, but her never ending love as well. _Love for me_. And I see the yearning. For the beginning of our life together. for our marriage; the binding of our souls together for all time. And, to maybe even finish what we've started here.

I know I want all those things. I can't wait for them. And for the first time, I can finally understand. She's been pushing me to change her, to make her a vampire while I've done nothing but try to thwart her. How could I not? I wouldn't, couldn't, hurt her, damn her to this life. Steal her from her family, her soul, and even from the sun. I couldn't. I loved her too much.

And if I was being completely honest, i was afraid that after she changed and realized what she had given up, she wouldn't love me anymore, that she would hate me for everything i had taken from her and could only give the endless blood lust in return. Or that maybe as a vampire, she would see through whatever it was that compelled her to love me as a vampire. She would leave me, hate me. I couldn't even think about it if that happened. Couldn't survive. Not again. Never again...

"Edward, you are my other half. We're two parts of a whole. But, even together we'll never be completely whole because we'll never be on the same playing field. You have to become a human or I have to become a vampire. There's no other way really, not be completely happy, to really let our love grow and become fulfilled. We'll always be missing _something._ Since you can't become a human, it just means I'll have to become a vampire. But when I do, Edward, we'll be together. Forever, in every possible way connected. And if it's this incredible now, can you imagine a hundred years from now. It will be forever, then Edward, our forever."

She reached for my hand and when I felt our hands connect and the warmth spread through my body like electricity it hit me and I finally understood.

She wanted to love me forever. Wanted to start the rest of our lives together. To be able to give ourselves to each other fully. Forever. Eternity.

I had only seen marriage as the symbol of our commitment and devotion, but Bella, she knew that we needed this - The Change - to really, physically and emotionally, devote ourselves to each other. To _ensure_ that we would in fact be together; forever.

My hands shift to cup her face and I stare intently into her eyes, really understanding the commitment we were making to each other. I know that, here on this couch we were declaring ourselves for the last times that we were in complete sync with the other; accepted the other. Bella and I would marry, marking the merge in our two souls as one and the transformation of Bella into a vampire marking our equality physically.

"It will be for eternity then. You will be mine for the rest of my existence. And I will be yours." And then she smiled, and it was my whole world, everything I had ever wanted made real.

* * *

Disclaimer: Edward is mine! Especially when he's no longer being thick and lets himself finally be happy. :Sighs dreamily:

Anyway, that's it guys. Hope you enjoyed this short ride. It's been amazing writing this for you. Now just click the small purple button...

* * *


End file.
